Hadès et Perséphone
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. Vous êtes un sombre seigneur régnant sans partage sur d'infinies ténèbres éternelles et un jour vous rencontrez une pure et désirable jeune fille. Séduit, vous l'enlevez aussitôt sur votre char volant magique, dans le secret espoir qu'elle accepte de régner bientôt sur votre cœur, vos nuits et votre royaume… Sa mère est contre.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas et je joue avec. Pour ce qui est des droits d'auteurs, Hésiode est moins tatillon._

Continuité : One shot situé en saison 1, entre _The Long Game_ et _Father's day_. Relecture : Chiara Cadrich.

Résumé : Vous êtes un sombre seigneur régnant sans partage sur d'infinies ténèbres éternelles et un jour vous rencontrez une pure et désirable jeune fille. Séduit, vous l'enlevez aussitôt sur votre char volant magique, dans le secret espoir qu'elle accepte de régner bientôt sur votre cœur, vos nuits et votre royaume… Sa mère est contre.

.

* * *

 **HADÈS ET PERSÉPHONE**

.

Elle avait fini par le trouver dans la bibliothèque. A l'inverse d'une bonne partie du reste du vaisseau, tellement sillonné de corridors qu'on eut dit un labyrinthe, la pièce était vaste, son sol couvert de quelques tapis et meublée d'immenses étagères s'étendant à perte de vue et qui montaient jusqu'à un plafond proprement digne d'une cathédrale. Mais près de l'entrée, il y avait comme une sorte de petit salon, avec une cheminée à grand manteau, quelques fauteuils, un joli bureau ancien… A peu près l'idée qu'il devait se faire d'un « coin lecture », encore qu'elle ait du mal à se l'imaginer passant de longues heures ici, car il ne tenait pas vraiment en place.

— J'ai entendu crier. Est-ce que c'était vous ?

Le Docteur leva la tête de son bouquin, juste le temps pour lui de lancer un furtif coup d'œil à une Rose curieuse sous sa chevelure ébouriffée, le pyjama tout de guingois, légèrement appuyée à l'embrasure de la porte, tandis qu'elle portait un mug de thé à ses lèvres.

— Moi, je n'ai rien entendu du tout, mentit le Docteur très sérieusement en feignant de s'absorber dans sa lecture sans lui prêter attention. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout ?

— Si ! Un cri glaçant. Je revenais de la cuisine et j'ai aspergé mon pyjama de thé en sursautant… continua-t-elle en tendant le devant de son vêtement. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez rien entendu ?

A pas prudents, elle s'approcha du vieux fauteuil de velours rouge, râpé aux entournures, où il était assis. Tout son petit visage scrutateur exprimait clairement le doute sur les propos qu'il lui tenait.

— Certain. Retournez dormir. Dans quelques heures, je vous emmène dans un endroit super et vous avez intérêt à être reposée, déclara-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Il avait dit ça en la regardant d'un air entendu, haussant un unique sourcil et gardant l'autre froncé afin d'appuyer son avertissement. Quelles que fussent les difficultés personnelles du Docteur par rapport au sommeil, il entretenait entre eux par jeu, depuis qu'elle voyageait avec lui, cette petite chamaillerie sur le « besoin de sommeil des humains ». Il savait le faire passer pour de la taquinerie, parce qu'il n'était pas qu'un imbécile, affligé d'un déplorable syndrome de supériorité naturelle. Ce jeu masquait fort bien un autre sentiment très humain celui-là et qui était… l'envie.

Quelquefois, quand il l'envoyait dormir parce qu'il voyait qu'elle était épuisée mais qu'elle soutenait le contraire comme une enfant indisciplinée, il repassait devant sa porte quelque chose comme, une demi-heure plus tard. Il ne se serait pas permis d'entrer s'il l'avait trouvée fermée, mais elle la laissait ouverte le plus souvent. Il jetait juste un coup d'œil, depuis le seuil, souriant de la voir dormir à poings fermés comme une bienheureuse, puis il allait se trouver un truc à faire, de préférence dans une partie éloignée du vaisseau pour ne pas être tenté de vérifier toutes les heures si elle était prête à repartir.

Dans son pyjama en pilou bleu où l'on pouvait en caser deux comme elle, Rose n'obéit pas le moins du monde et s'avança encore, faisant mine d'avaler le restant de son thé en le considérant de haut, puisqu'elle était debout, et lui assis dans sa bergère favorite. Elle avança jusqu'à le toucher, puis comme il l'ignorait ostensiblement, elle plia un peu les jambes pour lui donner un petit coup de genou dans les tibias, en invitation muette mais manifeste à ce qu'il lui réponde. L'air toujours imperturbable, il tourna la page lentement.

Il ne lisait pas vraiment. Pour dire la vérité, c'était un lecteur terriblement rapide. Ses yeux balayaient une page à toute vitesse et s'il avait dû réellement s'intéresser au contenu de l'ouvrage qu'il avait ouvert entre les mains, il en aurait eu fini depuis longtemps… C'était juste un leurre, pour donner le change, pour laisser le temps à ses battements cardiaques de ralentir leur valse à quatre temps. Il avait juste eu le temps de s'en saisir totalement au hasard dans un rayonnage, après s'être réveillé de son très bref assoupissement. Ne pas dormir. Des centaines de fois, il se l'était répété. _Ne pas dormir._ Crétin.

— Vous avez marché pieds nus sur un Lego ? tentait-elle de deviner avec un petit sourire taquin.

— Nope ! répondit-il en faisant claquer le p, en conservant une mine impassible.

Il tourna une autre page.

— Vous vous êtes cogné le petit orteil sur le coin de cette table, là ? proposa-t-elle en penchant la tête de côté. Vous pouvez me le dire. Je sais que ça fait un mal de chien…

— Rose, retournez dormir, insista-t-il d'un ton exagérément patient.

Elle arbora une moue boudeuse et amusée. Le froncement déterminé de son large sourcil sombre de fausse blonde, lui indiquait qu'il n'allait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement. Elle secoua la tête, un peu butée.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je croie ? Si ce n'est pas vous, c'est que vous avez un prisonnier qui hurle à la mort dans un recoin du TARDIS ?…

— C'est ça. Vous avez tout deviné. Probablement un infortuné compagnon précédent qui refusait d'aller se coucher, déclara-t-il pince-sans-rire.

Elle poussa un gémissement de frustration, posa le mug sur un guéridon et choisit de se percher sur le canapé de cuir voisin. Les genoux sous le menton, elle entourait les jambes de ses bras.

— Vous ne comprenez pas. Quand j'étais petite, je faisais toujours des cauchemars et ma mère devait me rassurer sans fin pour que j'accepte de refermer l'œil. Je ne pourrai pas redormir en ne sachant pas ce que c'était… C'était déchirant et ça m'a fait un peu peur. J'en frisonne encore… Vous êtes parti faire autre chose en laissant la télé allumée ?

— Vous savez bien que le TARDIS déplacerait votre chambre si c'était le cas, pour ne pas que vous soyez dérangée… la morigéna-t-il d'une voix particulièrement apaisante.

— Oui. Et s'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est donc qu'il voulait que je puisse intervenir rapidement, pas vrai ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans rien dire et replongea le nez dans son bouquin. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit s'agiter sur son canapé et s'étaler à plat ventre, le menton dans les paumes, pour le scruter impitoyablement pendant de longues secondes. Il se sentait cuire sous le feu de son examen intense et minutieux. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il lui renvoya son regard inquisiteur. Le plus souvent, une longue œillade directe suffisait à la dompter. Mais cette technique d'intimidation marchait de moins en moins avec elle, à mesure qu'elle prenait de l'assurance.

Il savait que sa propre impatience énergique était à peine supportable pour autrui, mais l'univers lui envoyait une réponse karmique de plus en plus claire, sous la forme de cette petite fille infatigable et curieuse. L'attitude de Rose se présentait chaque jour plus comme un décalque de la sienne propre, et il devait avouer qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que cela faisait d'avoir à gérer le cocktail explosif de ténacité et d'enthousiasme confondus…

— Qu'est-ce que vous n'êtes **pas** en train de lire ? fit-elle mine de s'intéresser en battant des mollets nus en l'air.

— Sûr que je ne peux pas lire si vous m'interrompez tout le temps. Retournez à vos huit heures incompressibles, que je puisse continuer tranquille, ronchonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

— Docteur, votre livre est _à l'envers_ … fit-elle remarquer gentiment sans plus se laisser démonter par son ton bougon.

Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent malgré lui. Il était pris sur le fait. C'était donc ça qu'elle scrutait avec autant d'attention ! En même temps, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

— Apprenez, jeune incrédule, que je lis parfaitement bien à l'envers… et que c'est d'ailleurs très utile !

— Menteur ! chuchota-t-elle avec un ton gourmand qui lui arracha au Seigneur du Temps un frisson involontaire.

Un de ces jours, il faudrait qu'il comprenne pourquoi il prenait toujours ça comme la plus basse flatterie qui soit… Ce n'était pourtant pas un truc dont on pouvait être fier… Courageux et loyal, oui. Mais menteur ?... Le ton sur lequel elle l'avait dit n'était pas celui d'une gamine, définitivement pas. Une très brève seconde, il rêva qu'elle puisse prononcer son nom avec le même incroyable érotisme dans la voix… Il fit claquer sa langue, agacé contre lui-même, et s'ébroua un peu pour chasser cette pensée inconvenante.

— Et je le prouve !… déclara-t-il avec un rien de suffisance. _« Quand les Ombres descendent au Tartare, dont l'entrée principale se trouve dans un petit bois de peupliers noirs près de la mer, chacune d'elles est munie d'une pièce de monnaie que ses parents ont pieusement placée sous la langue du cadavre. Ainsi sont-ils en mesure de payer l'avare Charon qui leur fait passer le Styx dans une barque délabrée… »_ [1] _._ Qu'en dites-vous ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce livre ?

— Un truc sur la mythologie grecque. Hadès précisément, ajouta-t-il dieu savait pourquoi.

— Le dieu de la mort ?

— Non, le dieu _des_ morts.

— C'est pareil, non ? soupira-t-elle, un peu dubitative.

— Non, pas tout à fait. Mais si vous êtes trop fatiguée pour m'écouter expliquer la différence, c'est le bon moment pour retourner dans votre chambre… proposa-t-il, avec une touche d'espérance.

Elle plissa les yeux et éclata de rire. La lueur amusée de ses yeux n'avait pas disparu, ni son petit sourire caractéristique. Elle croisait les mains sous son menton, la moitié de ses cheveux en bataille et à la décoloration approximative, lui mangeait la figure.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse autant chez lui ? Faites-moi la lecture, exigea-t-elle sans la moindre morgue, délicieusement incertaine mais désirant tenter sa chance quand même.

— Allons bon. Vous lire une histoire avant de vous coucher ? Et puis quoi encore ?

— Ou vous me lisez une histoire ou vous me racontez votre cauchemar. C'est vous qui voyez.

— _Rose_ ! soupira-t-il comiquement.

— Oui, Docteur ? demanda-t-elle en prenant son air le plus innocent.

.

Il était hors de question qu'il lui parle de ses rêves. Hors. De. Question. Que ce soit ceux où il rêvait de sa planète ravagée et couverte de cadavres empilés jusqu'au ciel, ou ceux où elle débarquait très inquiète dans sa chambre pour tâcher de le calmer, en le serrant fort contre elle pendant qu'il s'efforçait de juguler ses tremblements irrépressibles.

Ensuite, le schéma était toujours similaire, il la prenait tout près de lui et, par inadvertance, il arrivait que ses mains frôlent la peau ignominieusement douce de ses bras, ou de sa taille, et là invariablement, elle remarquait innocemment qu'il avait l'air d'avoir froid – parce que la pauvrette ne savait pas que la température normale d'un Seigneur du Temps était plus basse – alors il devait lui expliquer. Puis, elle rouspétait qu'il parlait trop et se pressait de tout son long à son côté en disant que la chaleur animale arrangerait ça, en plaçant sa tête sur son épaule. Et encore après, et bien… on pouvait dire que c'était variable… Mais ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était que le cauchemar s'effaçait au profit d'un songe indéniablement plus agréable... Au point qu'il se demandait s'il ne dormait pas plus souvent que d'habitude mais pour un tout autre motif…

Aussi ferma-t-il le livre d'un coup sec pour la faire sursauter et le déposa-t-il théâtralement sur le guéridon avec un geste ample du bras, conscient d'être épié avec la plus grande attention. Il se pencha en avant vers elle, les avant-bras nonchalamment posés sur ses genoux et mains croisées. Le prenant comme le signal de sa reddition, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur et s'installa mieux sur le canapé, en voyant qu'il allait peut-être lui raconter quelque chose. Elle tourna vers lui son petit visage plein d'expectative, tout parcouru d'une évidente anticipation. Même avec les marques de fatigue qui cernaient ses yeux de faon sauvage, il la trouvait vraiment belle.

— Ok, dit-il à mi-voix en essayant d'y mettre de la conviction. J'ai crié parce que j'ai rêvé que votre mère me giflait encore.

Elle inclina la tête de côté en haussant un sourcil parodique et moqueur.

— Pourquoi ? Ça vous a plu finalement ?

Sa réaction fut sans appel.

— Non ! Absolument pas ! C'était un cauchemar, s'indigna-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût en la regardant sévèrement. Et très douloureux.

— Apparemment, votre amour-propre saigne encore… réalisa-t-elle en essayant de ne pas trop sourire. Et y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour racheter auprès de Votre Seigneurie Indignée l'honneur de la famille Tyler ?

Elle se moquait de lui et il aimait ça. C'était vrai qu'on ne l'avait pas souvent giflé dans sa vie et jamais des mères… Il changea de position pour se réadosser au fond du fauteuil en secouant la tête avec un petit mouvement de dénégation de la main.

— Ce n'est certainement pas à vous de faire quoi que ce soit. Éventuellement à elle… Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle le fera jamais. Quand elle me regarde et que je ressens toute cette… animosité… Allons quoi, je n'ai rien fait de mal mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de comprendre ce qu'Hadès a dû ressentir face à Déméter ! reconnut-il avec un coup de menton vers le livre qu'il avait reposé à côté, sur le guéridon sombre.

— Hadès ? Celui qui a le teint grisâtre et les cheveux en flamme bleue ? Pardon, mais vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout. Faudrait déjà que vous ayez des cheveux pour commencer…

— Oï ! On avait dit pas d'attaque sur le physique… soupira-t-il. Et depuis quand aurait-il les cheveux bleus ? Où avez-vous pêché une idée pareille ?

— Disney ? répondit-elle avec un timide petit sourire d'excuse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

.

Il s'arrêta à l'orée de sa chambre tandis qu'elle le laissait sur place pour courir se jeter dans son lit et se faufiler sous sa couette, ornée d'un minuscule motif de bananes. Avec application, elle rabattit le rebord en le lissant bien sur elle.

— Bonne nuit, Rose, dit-il sans entrer en commençant à refermer la porte.

— Mais vous ne m'avez pas raconté l'histoire d'Hadès ! observa-t-elle avec une petite moue déçue.

— Vous n'avez pas cinq ans, si ?

Elle gloussa avec un air heureux qui remontait jusqu'à ses yeux sombres mais pétillants de malice.

— Ce soir peut-être ? De toute façon, ça a l'air d'être bien tout pareil pour vous. Que j'en ai cinq ou que j'en ai dix-neuf, n'est-ce pas ?

Il esquissa un sourire d'excuse qui signifiait indubitablement que c'était très vrai.

Elle le pria d'entrer mais il fit le difficile, invoquant tout un tas de bonnes raisons et une liste de choses à faire jusqu'au matin. A la vérité, sauf cas de force majeure, il préférait ne jamais pénétrer dans la chambre de ses compagnons. Et jamais au grand jamais, aucun compagnon n'était invité dans sa propre chambre…

— S'il vous plaît, Docteur, le supplia-t-elle, j'ai peur de me rendormir. Et ne dites pas que c'est ridicule…

Peur de se rendormir, c'était un sentiment qu'il comprenait hélas intimement.

Elle se poussa pour dégager une place sur le bord de son lit à la couette froissée qu'elle tapota légèrement, en invitation évidente à ce qu'il prenne place. Il leva les yeux au ciel encore, jurant mais un peu tard, intérieurement en gallifréen, qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. En quelques grandes foulées, il la rejoignit et se posa avec précaution sur le bord du lit. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressait était tellement large et ses yeux brillaient tant d'attente et de contentement qu'il comprit enfin en la voyant aussi heureuse.

— Votre père ne vous lisait pas d'histoires, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, confirma-t-elle seulement en baissant la tête. Je ne l'ai pas connu.

— Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, murmura-t-il avec sincérité.

Au moins, avait-il eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas ajouter que ça expliquait bien des choses, de son point de vue. Mais qu'attendre d'autre aussi, de la part d'un contempteur impénitent des questions domestiques tel que lui ? Raconter une histoire avant de dormir ? Son passé de père était loin derrière lui.

Elle haussa les épaules mais il sentit qu'elle était blessée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, très précisément, mais la plupart du temps, il n'était pas idiot, et bien capable de voir qu'il n'y avait pas d'homme chez les Tyler, juste de vieilles photos dans des cadres… Un jour, il essaierait de faire dévier la conversation là-dessus, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il n'était qu'un substitut de père. En même temps, vu la façon dont il se comportait avec elle, c'était le risque.

Le commentaire suivant de Rose, sorti de nulle part, le prit pourtant totalement au dépourvu.

— Vous savez, ma mère vous trouve canon, en fait. Mais ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit !

— Mhh, j'avais cru comprendre à notre première rencontre, marmonna-t-il en regardant ostensiblement ailleurs.

Rose écarquilla les yeux et se redressa assise dans le lit, l'air inquiet.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

— Rien du tout ! assura le Docteur qui rosissait pourtant très légèrement des oreilles.

— Ok, _maintenant_ je suis inquiète, si c'est quelque chose que vous n'osez même pas me dire… Je sais bien qu'elle peut être assez terrible parfois…

— C'est vrai. Elle a une petite voix douce qui n'a l'air de rien, mais je crois que c'est l'alien le plus terrifiant que j'ai jamais rencontré !

— Nan ! le taquina-t-elle, amusée qu'il trouve que sa mère pouvait avoir la voix douce. Vous avez bien plus peur des « Daleks » ! Je ne vous avais jamais vu flipper autant que chez ce psycho de Van Statten !

— Mhmpf, grogna-t-il. La prochaine fois, j'envisagerai de leur envoyer votre mère… ça réglera la question.

Elle posa sa petite main légère sur la sienne, et il la laissa faire.

— Racontez-moi l'histoire d'Hadès, pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous plait ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il me plaisait ! se défendit-il. J'ai dit que je comprenais ce qu'il avait dû ressentir quand votre mère m'a férocement agressé sans raison…

— Mh-mh. Laissez-moi deviner… Ce non-roi des morts aux non-cheveux bleus, ne serait-il pas toujours sombre à broyer du noir dans son palais, presque indifférent au sort du monde, et n'aurait-il pas selon la légende, complètement flashé sur une jeune fille, qu'il a enlevée dans son char magique pour en faire la reine de son royaume ?

— M'oui. A peu près. Vous la connaissiez cette histoire finalement ?

— Remerciez les lectures imposées des programmes scolaires…

— Les Grecs de l'Antiquité ne savaient pas le pourquoi des saisons. La théorie, c'est qu'ils avaient inventé cette histoire pour « expliquer » leur alternance à travers le mythe de Déméter et de Coré qui retournait voir sa mère tous les six mois. Bien peu scientifique, si vous voulez mon avis, mais correct lorsqu'il s'agit de faire comprendre aux parents qu'ils doivent accepter que leurs enfants les quittent pour vivre leur vie et se marier.

— Et… vous pensez que c'est ce que je vais faire ? Vous quitter pour me marier ?

— Hein ? sursauta-t-il malgré lui. Non ! Ne mélangez pas tout ! C'est ce que _votre mère_ pense, et elle m'en veut pour ça. Je suis le vilain de l'affaire qui lui a volé sa fille, évidemment.

— Allons Docteur, je sais bien que vous vous fichez totalement de ce que pense ma mère… Mais par contre, vous n'aimez pas du tout Mickey, vous n'aimez pas Adam non plus... La vérité, c'est que vous êtes aussi protecteur et possessif qu'elle.

— Si vous osez me compa…

Elle l'interrompit gentiment mais fermement en l'empêchant de monter sur ses grands chevaux.

— Laissez-moi finir, Coré a quelque chose à dire, si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Je n'irai nulle part, Docteur, je vous ai promis de rester toujours avec vous… Et une bonne fois pour toutes, je n'ai l'intention de me marier avec personne ! Adam ne me plait pas et Mickey… Mickey c'est mon ami depuis l'enfance… J'ai un peu honte de le dire parce qu'il a toujours été là pour moi, mais je ne me vois pas faire ma vie avec…

— C'est juste que vous avez un peu de bon sens ! Il est idiot.

— Voyez-vous ça ! Et vous voudriez donc choisir qui j'ai le droit d'épouser ou pas, et si la taille de son QI vous satisfait ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Courageux mais pas téméraire, il sentit l'alarme venir. Passant des mains embarrassées sur son jean sombre, il se leva d'un seul coup. En bonne fille occidentale du 21e siècle, elle entendait avoir son mot à dire sur la question et c'était apparemment un sujet brûlant à ne pas évoquer devant elle... Pourtant, à dire la vérité, il pensait bien que celui qui arriverait à l'épouser un jour, serait le plus chanceux des hommes…

Il avança vers la porte et ajouta, en se retournant à demi, la main sur l'interrupteur :

— Non. Je crois qu'il est affreusement tard pour débattre des questions matrimoniales chez les divinités grecques. Je vous laisse vous reposer maintenant.

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, luttant pour taire ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude, ses bras mécontents serrés sur sa poitrine et par-dessus sa couette.

— Demain, poursuivit-il avec un ton de voix plus léger en éteignant la lumière, vous allez peut-être rencontrer un bel et sombre inconnu… et qui sait s'il ne vous fera pas changer d'avis.

— Pff, fit-elle dans le fond de son lit sans savoir qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Un bel et sombre inconnu, j'en ai déjà un et en plus **_il a_** un char magique…

.

Le prince solitaire, gardien des ombres gallifréennes, n'était plus si sombre quand il marcha le sourire aux lèvres en direction du Jardin du Cloître, heureux que les voix des morts le tourmentent un peu moins. Là-bas, près de l'œil de l'Harmonie, il fit coulisser le plafond de la pièce d'un réglage du sonique, pour contempler les ténèbres piquetées de diamants qui constituaient son royaume. Étendu sur le gazon, les bras passés derrière la tête, un brin d'herbe à la bouche, il embrassa l'espace profond de son regard d'aigle et il trouva qu'il était aussi beau et velouté que les yeux de sa Rose Tyler.

Oui, il se sentait comme le Roi des Enfers quand il avait enlevé la jeune fille. Non, il n'éprouvait pas la moindre culpabilité pour la peine qu'avait ressentie Jackie d'avoir cru sa fille perdue, parce qu'à aucun moment, il n'avait voulu lui infliger ça délibérément. Oui, il espérait qu'une fois qu'il lui aurait tout montré et qu'elle aurait goûté aux pépins de grenade d'une vie libre avec lui, elle voudrait bien rester encore en sa compagnie, et remplir les corridors glacés de son palais tardisséen de ses éclats de rire et de ses questions affamées. Oui, il rêvait d'en faire sa reine de bonté et d'apprendre à l'adorer de tout son être tout le temps de sa courte vie à elle.

Mais autre chose ne laissait pas de l'intriguer en lui laissant au fond de la gorge l'amertume d'une sourde inquiétude. A l'instar de Coré qui avait choisi le nom de Perséphone en acceptant de devenir la femme d'Hadès, Rose resterait-elle Rose, ou bien accomplirait-elle la prophétie de sa mère en devenant une étrangère, qui ne serait plus connue que sous un autre nom ?

.

FIN

.

* * *

[1] Robert Graves, Les mythes grecs.


End file.
